


Relinquo Dolor

by Kittyfandom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Order Poe, Memory Loss, Smut, Tag As I Go, there was one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyfandom/pseuds/Kittyfandom
Summary: A man stepped from the shadows with his hands bound in front of him, his palms facing upward, showing nothing in his hands. The man wore the black uniform of a First Order officer, and your hand twitched toward the blaster holstered at your thigh.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Relinquo Dolor

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-d by the best 2 betas I know. interestingpumpkin and thinkwritexpress  
> sex scene written by CarryOnMySwanSong  
> All of whom can be found here on AO3.
> 
> So strap in boys and girls its about to get alternate! This and AU where Poe was with the First Order, Rey took Kylo's hand and some other stuff you'll find out in later chapters. STRAP IN.

“Commander Y/N, did you hear the news,” the breathless voice of Finn gushed behind you.

You looked up from where you were attaching cable in your X-wing, scheduled maintenance that always took forever and never seemed to happen on schedule.

“Yeah, something about a pilot from the First Order defecting,” you grumbled.

The coupling you were working with wasn’t slotting in properly and you were starting to get cranky about it.

“Baby, I love you but if you don’t cooperate, I’m gonna junk you,” you threatened.

After the threat, the coupling slid home securely, and you ran a greasy arm over your forehead. You turned away from your ship to find Finn still standing there looking concerned. You gestured at him to speak.

“The General wants to see you about it,” He said.

“You should have led with that,” you told the man.

You pulled a piece of scrap fabric out of your pants pocket and wiped at the greasy spot on your face. You figured it didn’t help much, but Leia would appreciate the attempt. You walked through the forest that housed your main base, enjoying the greenery but not the humidity that left your thin shirt sticking to your body.

Leia wears robes constantly. _How does she do it?_ you wondered idly.

You reached the building, a nondescript structure, where General Leia and her advisors met. Not a place you visited often unless you were in trouble or something important happened. You stepped into the shade of the building, happy that the shade and structure type kept the area a little cooler than the rest of the forest. You hurried to where Leia kept her offices, but office might have been a strong word for a structure that was basically a cave open to the elements. You enjoyed Leia’s office though because while open to the elements it had a breathtaking view of the valley.

“Ah, nice of you to join us Commander,” Leia said.

You blinked at Leia. She almost never called you Commander. The word seemed more important than usual.

“You’re the Commander that the General was talking about? Well sweetheart, color me surprised,” a voice said behind you, making you spin on your heels.

A man stepped from the shadows with his hands bound in front of him, his palms facing upward, showing nothing in his hands. The man wore the black uniform of a First Order officer, and your hand twitched toward the blaster holstered at your thigh.

“Are you gonna shoot you me, sweetheart?” he asked in a light tone.

“If you call me sweetheart again, I just might.”

“This is Poe Dameron. He has defected to our cause,” Leia told you.

She put a hand on your shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze and then stepped between you and Poe drawing your eyes away from him.

“Your new mission, for the time being, is to get him situated and settled in. You’ll be training him. He won’t be going off world, just yet, but you’ll be his overall guide,” Leia said firmly.

“You want me to _babysit_ him?”

“I told your lovely General that I didn’t need a babysitter,” Poe answered.

You held up a finger, silencing him and looked to Leia for the answer. The look on her face said that your assessment of babysitting wasn’t completely off. You understand the need to monitor him, but why you of all people?

Leia didn’t answer the unasked question, instead she continued, “You will share accommodations with him, so I’ve arranged for a stateroom.”

“Wait, no, Leia you can’t put me in a stateroom with him,” you whined.

“Room 35. Commander. You are dismissed.”

“Leia, _please_ ,” you pleaded.

“I said you’re dismissed, Commander,” she told you, voice hardened.

You walked out of the office and waited for Leia to remove the shock cuffs from Poe before you set off toward your room. Your _old_ room. You zigzagged through the crowds of people, not bothering to make sure Poe kept up with you. You ignored the various yelled greetings, choosing to sulk in silence. 

“Well, sweetheart, aren’t you going to at least ask me about myself?”

You stepped into him making him pause mid step and look at you, you grabbed the collar of his uniform pulling him off balance and throwing him over your hip. He landed with a solid thunk on the ground, the breath leaving his body in a rush. You stood over him and glowered down at him. He tried to rise, and you put a booted foot on his chest, stopping him.

“My name isn’t _sweetheart_ . You can call me Commander, you can call me Y/N. Kriff, you can call me “hey you” for all I care. But stop calling me kriffing _sweetheart_ ,” you growled at him. “Do we understand each other?”

Poe looked up at you with a smile curving up his lips, “Yes, _Commander_.”

You let him up, but this war was far from over, and you weren’t sure if this victory was yours or his. You watched him stand and brush the damp leaves off of himself with all the dignity a man getting up off the damp ground could muster. Once he was recovered from his fall you continued your trot toward your destination.

_He did fall, I just helped him do it,_ you thought.

“Where to, _Commander_ ,” he asked behind you.

You ignored him and his smug tone, it looks like lashing out hadn’t won the battle.

_But damn it felt good._

You set a brutal pace to the other side of the base to the tailor and Quartermaster. Both for bedding and clothes for Poe, and a crate to pack up your trinkets from your former room. You shoulders tightened at the thought of moving into a room with him.

“Tailor first, then quartermaster,” you told him.

You pointed out two low buildings painted and camouflaged to look like the surrounding greeney. You loved the little hidden buildings.

“So I’ll see you later then, _Commander_.”

“First off, your tone is starting to piss me off. Second, Leia said I’m on babysitting duty so I’m not leaving,” you growled at him.

Poe didn’t say anything else as he followed you into the tailors first. You gave instructions to Doma to get him fully outfitted, right down to new boots, and to relocate the First Order uniform somewhere it wouldn’t cause trouble. Poe opened his mouth to protest but Doma shoved him into a curtained off alcove. She turned to you with a wink, which usually meant trouble.

You settled on a bench facing the alcove that Poe had disappeared into, tapping your foot gently to the song in your head. Doma returned with a stack of clothes and thrust them past the closed curtain, before sitting on the bench next to you.

“He is a cutie,” Doma whispered to you in her gravelly voice.

“Don’t you start, Doma,” you whispered back.

Doma has a bad habit of trying to play matchmaker. It’s not something you were willing or able to tolerate at this moment. Not after the last disastrous attempt. You were still hiding behind trees from him. 

The curtain slid back revealing a shirtless Poe. Well, not quite shirtless as the shirt was balled up in his hand. Your eyes traveled over him, He looked like a painted wet dream. His chestnut curls were tousled from changing shirts, but the chaos made them look more touchable than when they’d been styled in place. His body had you pulling your lip between your teeth at the sight. You’d seen men before but this was a _man_ , and every inch of bronze skin bare before you was a delicious sight.

“This is too small,” Poe said, thrusting out the offending fabric.

Doma took the shirt and turned his hips getting a feel for the fit of the dark brown pants he wore.

“I’ll get a bigger shirt and a belt,” Doma said, giving him a nod. 

Doma returned a few seconds later with a belt, boots, and a cream colored shirt. She passed them to him and reclaimed her seat on the bench next to you. She chuckled when she saw your eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling.

“You’re gonna have to look at him eventually, girlie.”

“I think this is it,” Poe announced.

You looked at him, taking in his transformation. The cream shirt was tucked in but unbuttoned to show a long line of throat, necessary measure in the tropical heat. The clothes fit him well, and he might even be able to blend in with the rest of the resistance members.

“You’re staring, girlie,” Doma whispered, nudging you with her pointy elbow. “I’ll send the rest of his stuff on.”

You ushered Poe out of the building and practically sprinted into the darkness of the building next door. Poe slammed into you in the doorway, not expecting the sudden overwhelming darkness of the building. You gasped at the hit contact and tried not to stumble too far in, there was no telling what Quartermaster had laying around.

“Quartermaster, it’s Y/N. I need a kit,” you called into the black.

“Is there even anybody here?” Poe whispered his breath ghosting along the back of your neck.

“Do you believe in personal space?!” you whispered back fiercely.

You heard a shuffle and the dark seemed less oppressive suddenly. 

“Quartermaster, a kit please,” you called into the darkness again.

“Male or female?” a elderly voice said near your elbow.

The sudden voice almost made you jump out of your skin and Poe cursed a blue streak behind you. You let out a laugh, The Quartermaster had a habit of moving around near silently in his dark space, he’d made more than one recruit cry in the darkness by speaking suddenly.

“Hey, Poe, are you male or female?” you asked over your shoulder.

“I’m all male, _Commander._ Maybe I can prove it to you later.”

“If you have to be boastful, there isn’t much to prove, now is there?”

You could feel the outrage coming off of Poe in waves, but the Quartermaster started speaking again cutting off anything he might have needed to say.

“One male birth control implant, one blaster holster, one balacava, one set of toiletries, and one bedding set,” Quartermaster called out accompanied by shuffling sounds. “Anything else?”

“Just a bedding set for a stateroom and a packing crate.”

Quartermaster passed you all the items he had listed and the additional ones that you’d asked in a crate before telling you, “Make sure you close the door on the way out.”

Poe opened the door letting in a blinding stream of light. You stepped outside blinking and shifted the crate to your hip to close the door behind you. The Quartermaster was in charge of getting additional supplies, he is the absolute last person to piss off if you wanted a new holster in the future. 

“Do you wanna take this most of it’s yours,” you told him. 

“Are you gonna order me to, _Commander?”_ Poe asked with a smile. 

You dropped the crate on the ground and rummaged around in it pulling out your packing crate and the birth control implant injector, you left the rest for Poe to decide to pick up or not. 

You heard a rustling and heavy footsteps, Poe had grabbed the crate and caught up with you. When he was beside you you swiftly injected him in the arm deploying the birth control. He yelped in pain and dropping the crate to grasp at his stinging arm.

“What the fuck!”

You waved the injector at him. ”birth control.”

“I didn’t need it. I am up to date on mine,” he growled at you.

“Of course you are, because the first order likes to steal children to turn into soldiers versus using their own,” you said.

You dropped the injector into the downed crate and turned your back on Poe. 

“I never stole children. And I’m not in the First Order anymore,” He said quietly.

Another smart aleck comment crossed your mind. You had better things to do than torment Poe. Like packing and moving to the stateroom that you’d have to share with him. You glanced at him over your shoulder and he flashed you another cocky smile.

_If he survives the week it’ll be a miracle,_ you mused.

The trek back to your room was quick and almost painless. The only incident being dodging behind a tree to hide behind a tree from your ex, you’d had to gesture Poe off the path beside you while you crouched in a bush. He’d tried to stifle his laughter while the other man walked along the path. Once he was gone, you stepped back onto the path and held up one finger to him.

“Not a single word,” you warned him.

He just gave you another charming smile and, wisely, kept his mouth shut. You were starting to get suspicious of his smiling face, But you wisely kept your mouth shut and walked on.

You reached your room several minutes later and opened the door with your shiny silver keycard, you were surprised it even still worked. Your droid BB8 rolled up to up, beeping a hello and a question. 

“BB8 meet Poe,” you told the droid. 

BB8 circled around Poe, beeping in excitement. The little droid was always up for making new friends. 

“Beebs, buddy, can you do me a favor?”

BB8 stopped circling Poe and focused on you, head some bobbing an affirmative. 

“Can you get the key card to stateroom 35 from Leia?” you asked. 

The droid beeped another affirmative and charged out of the room at top speed, pausing only for the door to open. Poe watched the little droid go with a look of shock on his face. 

“What the kriff was that?”

“Come on Poe surely even you’ve seen a droid before.”

“Why is it so bright and chipper?” he asked, still shocked. 

“I think he’s perfect,” you answered. 

“Just like a rebel to want something so bright and garish.” 

You ignored him and started collecting your few things from the shelves, trinkets that probably looked like garbage but held a place in your heart. The motherboard of the first droid you’d ever built, the carved tooth of a loth cat, shrapnel from your first dog fight all went into the box making you feel nostalgic about your room. 

The sound of fabric rustling made you turn around, and the sight that greeted you was straight out of a wet dream. Poe had laid on your small bed stretched out with his feet crossed at the ankle, his shirt unbuttoned exposing even more deliciously bronze skin and his muscular chest. His chestnut curls were tousled like he’d run a careless hand through them. The sight was mouth watering. You pulled your lip between your teeth while your gaze scanned over him.

“See something you like, sweetheart?” Poe asked seductively.

“No,” you answered quickly, turning back to your shelf.

The sound of fabric shuffling, and a presence clued you in to Poe standing behind you.

“You sure. sweetheart?”

“What did I tell you about calling me kriffing sweetheart?” you growled.

You turned rapidly angling a punch at him, but he caught your fist in one of his larger hands. You tried to pull away but his grip tightened on you. With a sharp tug you were pulled flush against him. Your pulse sped up as he gently grasped your chin pulling your face to his.

“I’ll call you whatever the kriff I want, _sweetheart_ ,” he told you, voice dark.

His mouth was a hair's breadth away from yours, hovering, waiting. You closed the distance, your mouth fierce on his, the taste of him filled your head and mouth. He released your hand draping it over his shoulder and dipping his other hand to your waist, pulling your hips flush to his. You reached up and buried your fingers in his hair marveling at the silken texture of his curls. 

“Do you want this,” he whispered into your mouth. 

You nodded. Your words had failed you the second your fingers touched his hair. 

  
  


As his mouth moved against yours, he spun your bodies, turning them so that you were up against the door. Your grip on his hair tightened and he let out a moan. In turn, he slotted one of his thighs between your’s, giving you a delicious glimpse at the friction you already craved. 

You moaned as he moved his leg again, pushing the seams of your clothes against your sensitive parts. In response, he started kissing down your neck, lightly sucking the skin there. He didn’t spend too much time in one spot, not wanting to leave lasting marks. Your breath hitched as he gently bit at sensitive skin along your collar bones. 

You continued running your fingers through his hair as he worked his way down your body, pausing to help you undress as he went. With each button he opened, he laid a kiss on your skin. Your breath caught when he got to the top of your pants. He looked up at you with hooded eyes, as if asking for further permission. You nodded your assent and he flicked open the button on your pants.

He worked your pants down your hips, taking your undergarments with them. You shivered when the heat of this breath puffed against your skin. You parted your legs a little, silently asking for his attention. He smirked. 

Surprisingly, he was gentle and careful when he helped you out of your boots. He was sure to place them next to the door. He helped you step out of your pants and tossed them aside. 

He knelt at your feet, getting comfortable on his knees, and nuzzled your belly. You squinted at the surprisingly affectionate move. He started kissing your body again, sucking and nibbling as he went. When he reached the edge of your curls, he looked up at you with a glint in his eye and smiled. Silently, he picked up one of your legs and placed it on his shoulder. The cool air hitting your warm core sent shivers down your spine. 

He took his index finger and gently moved it through your folds, spreading the slick that began to gather there. You moaned as he circled your clit. Little by little he did this and, with each pass, his finger slowly sunk further in. On the final pass, his thumb rested against your aching clit and his finger sunk in all the way. He curled it against your sweet spot and your knee nearly buckled. 

Your moans got louder and more impassioned when he leaned forward and lifted your other leg over his shoulder. With your own shoulders pressed against the door, he flicked his tongue against your clit, never stopping the movements of his finger. Just as you thought you couldn’t take anymore, and the heat in your belly built, he pulled his finger out. You huffed in frustration. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I got you.” He said, whispering it against your core, just loud enough for you to hear.

One of your hands landed in his hair and you threaded your fingers through the strands and pulled forward, pressing his nose against your skin. 

He laughed a little, before wrapping his lips around your clit and sucking, You let out a desperate sound. While you were distracted by the sensation, he slowly dipped two fingers inside your heat and curled them deliciously against your sweet spot. While he rapidly moved the tips of his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside, and he sucked and flicked his tongue against the bundle of nerves on the outside. You saw stars as your first orgasm of the night swept over you and took your breath away. He moaned into you as your grip on his hair became almost painful when the sensations took over you. 

He didn’t stop his ministrations until you whimpered in discomfort, helping your ride through the peak of the orgasm and through the aftershocks. He slowly removed his fingers and swiped his tongue through your folds, gently tasting you. He hummed in approval at what he tasted.

You let go of his hair, and allowed your hand to fall to your side. He pulled away, gently settling your feet on the floor. When he was sure you wouldn’t fall, he rose to his feet. 

“How about we move to a more comfortable spot.” He tilted his head toward the bed. 

You nodded, not trusting your voice, still panting, trying to catch your breath.

He kicked his boots off and tossed them next to yours using his feet. As he removed his own clothes, he tossed them one by one in the general direction yours landed. He went to remove his own undergarments and stopped. You huffed in annoyance. 

He wrapped his arms around your hips, hands grabbing the swell of your ass and lifted, prompting you to wrap your legs around his waist. He carried you to the bed and lowered you down. You made a noise of displeasure as you were reminded that the mattress was still bare. The noise is quickly replaced with a moan as he wrapped his lips around one of your nipples and sucked, adding a little pressure with his teeth. He moaned as you worked your fingers through his hair, tugging his head towards your other breast. 

As he worked back and forth, teasing, biting, and sucking, he put weight on one hand and used the other to knead your breast, adding to the pleasure. You moaned and bucked your hips, trying to get more friction. He was leaning over you with just enough space between you that you couldn’t reach.

“In a hurry, sweetheart?” he asked, a devilish grin on his face. You glared but managed refrain from smacking him. He seemed to sense this and laughed a little. 

As an answer, you hooked your toes in the waistband of his underwear and used your feet to work them down his hips. He pulled away from you and slid them all the way off his legs. He leaned back into you, the weight of his hard cock, heavy on your thigh. He leaned forward, his knees shifting so that his thighs were as close to you as they could get, and hungrily kissed you, grinding down and pressing the weight of his body into yours, teasing you by thrusting his hips a little. You moaned into his mouth, your grip tightening in his hair.

He pulled away and looked at you intently.

“Well?” you huffed, “are you going to make bedroom eyes at me all night or are you going to fuck me?”

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m just getting started.”

You glared at him again, “Don’t call me that,” you grit out between clenched teeth.

“As you wish, _Commander_.”

You rolled your eyes. 

He shifted his weight, so he could grip his cock. Leaning away from you a bit, so he had room to work, he slid it through your folds, coating it with your slick. You bucked your hips a little as his skin slid against yours in the best way. Still sensitive from earlier, your breath hitched as the head of his cock caught on your clit. You bucked your hips again and whined a little.

Slowly, he pressed into you then pulled out again. He did this several times, sinking further in, each time. The final pass, he sunk all the way in, and stopped moving. The intensity of the sensation was almost too much to take as you both adjusted to it. He seemed to start trembling waiting for you to let him know he could move.

“If you don’t move, I’m going to strangle you,” you told him, through gritted teeth. 

“Like this, sweetheart?” He slid out and roughly thrust in. He moaned, but you practically growled at the nickname. You were quickly distracted as he leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth again, working in time with his thrusting hips. 

Just as you thought you couldn’t take anymore, he paused to adjust himself. You made a noise of protest and he teased you some more. Didn’t thrust his hips, but moved his mouth around where he could reach, nibbling, and sucking. You huffed out in frustration. 

You squinted at him when he decidedly ignores you in favor of a particularly sensitive spot. Having had enough of his teasing, you unlocked your ankles from behind his back, squeezed his hips, with your thighs, pushed on his shoulders with both hands, and flipped the both of you so that you were on top and he lay on his back, a shocked expression on his face.

“What? You were taking too long!” you bit out.

Without warning, you reached back and positioned his cock head at your entrance and slowly sunk down onto it. You both moaned and you grabbed both his hands to use them for leverage so you could better ride him. You picked up the pace once you got used to the new position. The sounds coming out of the both of you were sinful. You lifted up and slammed down, harder and harder. The ache in your hips and thighs built into a delicious burn. He worked one of his hands out of yours and pulled your face close to his and kissed you, swirling his tongue against yours. You moaned into his mouth. 

Breaking the kiss, you nibbled and sucked your way down his chest leaving marks on his skin, as your bodies moved together. He threw his head back at the sensations and shamelessly groaned. You could feel his body tensing under yours, and you knew he was close. You carded your fingers through his hair and bit under his jaw, only to lick the sting away, sucking a little and leaving another mark.

His building climax, fed into your own, and you leaned back, putting your weight on his thighs. 

“Touch me” you prompted. 

“As you wish, _Commander,_ ” he grinned up at you.

You ground down on him, causing him to groan. As he reached up and grabbed your breasts, you reached down with one hand and rubbed your clit. You rocked your hips in aborted thrusts, and he thumbed at your sensitive nipples. The coil in your belly wound tighter and tighter and the sounds you both made got louder and louder. 

Your orgasm crested, washing over you like a tidal wave. He planted his feet, grabbed your hips, and thrust into you, using your own orgasm to milk his own. He groaned out loudly as his hips met your ass in one strong, final thrust, and you felt him pulsing inside you. 

Slowly, he lowered himself back down, and you leaned forward, resting your forehead against his. You caught your breath and smiled. He laughed a little, the air puffing across your face. 

Gently, he helped you off him and you both lay on your sides facing each other. 

“Well. At least we don’t have to change the sheets” you mused.

He let out a bark of laughter, and threw one of his arms over his eyes. “Yeah,” he agreed, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY JUST HAD SEX AY!  
> I'm sorry I'll go....  
> Thanks for reading. Feel free to drop and kudos and a comment :)


End file.
